thexavierinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Taylor (Original Character)
'Character History' 'A New Family' At about 6 years old, Jennifer had woken up in the middle of nowhere, and had no recollection of who she was or where she came from. From then on, she has been wandering around, not knowing who to trust and not to. One night, she had decided to sleep under someones front porch, just for that night. Later on, someone had found her and took her in to their family, where she was given the name Jennifer Taylor 'A Horrible Accident' After a while, she started to grow close with her adopted family, but then her best friend, and adopted sister, had ran away, and was later found dead at the scene of a car crash. Her adopted parent started arguing, blaming each other about which one of them made their little girl run away, and what had caused her to do so. Soon Jennifer realized this and left them, climbing out the window in the middle of the night. She didn't want to hear their arguments anymore, and she also didn't have the courage to tell them that the only reason that Lily had left them was because she just had found out she was a mutant. And that her sister was afraid, that her family would shun her. That made Jenny feel even more guilty about not telling them the truth. 'A Willow With Some Comfort' Soon afterwords, when she was the age of 10, Jennifer had found herself kidnapped, literally taken off the street, by a mean old man, who treated her as his personal slave. He made her do everything he wished for at any current moment. The only sanctuary from her torture her was outside underneath a big willow tree. Usually, after hours of endless abuse she would come here and sleep, and think of her old family. After one long, and never ending day, Jennifer came out to the willow tree, but this time she didn't know the old man had followed her. Then what happened next came quickly. One minute the old man had pinned her up against the tree, the next she had pinned the old man down and was in the form of a elegant silver wolf. And before either her or the old man realized what happened she leapt over the fence and ran for it. 'Trouble With A Gang' When she was 14 years old, Jennifer ran into trouble again, but with a gang this time. As she turned to face her attackers, she transformed into the elegant wolf for the second time in her life. She quickly lunged to attack, but another gang member had cut her with a knife along her pelt. Not knowing what to do about the bleeding, she found herself backing away, licking at her wound. Suddenly, it started to heal on its own accord, and without a second glance, see faced her attackers and lunged once more quickly knocking them unconscious. Then she ran as fast as could, once again. 'The Start Of A New Life' A little while after the incident, she started to tire out. When she stopped she started hearing a voice in her head, telling her that the voice's name was Charles Xavier and that he could lead her to safe place to live. At first Jennifer was timid about going, but soon she accepted. Xavier gave her directions to the mansion, and as soon as she could she pelted full speed towards her destination. When she finally made it to the steps, she had an odd feeling come over her. A feeling that told her she'd been here before, a long time ago, and that she was finally home. 'At Xavier's' 'First Year - Sophomore Year' As she made her way through her first year as a student at the Institute, she made a lot of new friends, a few of them happening to be Auron Nightshade and Jordan McQueen. A few months into her schooling, Jennifer had the greatest surprise yet happen to her. Her supposed dead sister, Lily, had appeared at the school very much alive. The rest of the year the two of them went through their classes together, and made a few more new friends. They had heard about all the missions that the older students had gone on, but she hadn't gone on any herself. 'Second Year - Junior Year' During her second year, Jenny and Auron played a prank on Scott, which consisted of lighting of a bunch of fireworks in the past, and watching items disappear in the future with a loud bang of sound. Both got in trouble instantly, and were stuck in detention for a while. Since then, Jenny hasn't done anything out of the ordinary, just studying her little but off. Also, Jenny's twin sister, Lily, had decided that to move to a different school. Unfortunately, that school was all the way back in Scotland, where Lily had been staying for year. Jenny understood that Lily called that place her home, and let her go willingly, making her twin promise to write or call her once a week. Later on, around May, Jenny got involved with a group of girls, whom she now considers as friends. They all decided to go to an Eminem concert down in the Bronx, and it just so happened that there was a shooting that night and all their cash has been stolen. In the end the girls had to call Mr. Summers for a ride home, drunk and cold, of course. And along the way, they teased Mr. Summers, about the prank Jenny had pulled on him earlier that night. She had left a bucket of chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and nuts above his bedroom door. After the girls had gotten in trouble for the previous engagement, Jenny came up with the idea, after stealing one of Mr. Summers credit cars, to take one of his cars for a little joyride. (Will fill the rest of this in after we finish the RP) Finally, Jenny meet up with Hannah Kate Mays, and the two of them instantly became friends, and they soon later realized they had both been involved with the incident with Scott earlier that May. Now the two of them are planning a splendid prank on Mr. Summers before the beginning of the school year. Also, Hannah introduced a new soon to be friend to Jenny, Alicia McCollough. 'Third Year - Senior Year' Right before the school year started, Jenny was in Scotland visiting her twin sister Lily. When she got back, she was welcomed back by her friends HK and Cia. They in turn introduced her to a new friend named Melody Aestas. All girls have a lot of pranks up their sleeves this year. As the year went on, she lost HK to training for her powers by a friend of the Professor's over in Scotland near where her sister was going to school. Cia, on the other hand, became a little busier as school went on, plus Jenny started giving her lessons to strengthen her animal telepathy to add on to her load. So, like Jenny usually does, she went off wandering around the school in human form preforming various pranks, or in wolf form racing around the forest. She meet a young woman named, Gemma, this way. Also, to add to the effect, Jenny's twin sister returned to the Insistute, seeing as she missed her sister too much to bare. Jenny happend across two new mentors for herself, other than becoming a mentor to Cia. A woman named Aprill Fisk started showing her the basics in hand-to-hand combat, and fighting in animal form. Although, she's still a beginner in the hand-to-hand, she's doing fairly well. She also came to find Micheal Kriep a great mentor to help enhance her pranking abilites. At the start of the new year, in Januaury, Jenny, being she was, was attempting to scoop out new male students that arrived at the mansion. On one of these 'missions', Jenny meet Nathaniel and the two of them became instant friends. The only issue, though, would be Jenny's developing crush on his innocent and polite additude. Plus, he was really good looking. 'Fourth Year - College Freshmen' This past year wasn't too exciting for Jenny, so she couldn't really do much with studying for college in the way. The only exciting hightlight was she started dating her friend Nathan, meeting a man named Caesar Drake and respecting him in a way so she wouldn't pull any pranks on, which takes a lot of respect on Jenny's part, and now she's trying to solve they puzzling mystery of why her sister keeps calling her 'Amelia' instead of 'Jenny' every once in a while. WebRep currentVote noRatingnoWeight 'Powers and Abilities' 'Mutant Powers' 'Animal Transformation' She has the ability to transform into a wolf, but there is an unusual thing about the wolf’s appearance. Instead of it being a normal gray, black, white, or russet color, her pelt is a pure silver, and in the moonlight it seems to glow. Her eyes as a wolf are an even brighter blue than what they are in her human form.l She usually has more of this pull to transform more at night in the winter, but it's even stronger at every full moon. 'Animal Telepathy:' She can also telepathically communicate with other animals, or others that have the same power, by sending her thoughts to the them. She can also read there thoughts if need be, and form telepathic links. Basically it's the same as normal telepathy just with animals and those who can do it as well. 'Healing:' Jenny, in her wolf from is able to heal herself, but only in that form. In her human form she can still be killed and injured. 'Special Skills' Jenny has learned during her years on the street how to fight, but not in her human form. At her young age, at the time, she wouldn't have been strong enough to do so, but she was quick enough to run away from fights. And she still is. She loves to read and write, most of the time she's been writing quick little poems short stories. She also knows how to play a few instruments: Clarinet, Guitar, and Piano. 'Weaknesses ' She only can heal when in wolf form. If she gets hurt while she's in human form, well, someone better rush her to a hospital right away. She also can't fully control the urge to change into the wolf form on a full moon, or at times on a cold winter night. Normally, she hears animals that are close in range trying to talk to her, but sometimes they overwhelm her and she gets headaches and then isn't able to control her animal telepathy at all. Sometimes Jenny runs into some animals minds that she can't read, because sometimes they have their own personal blocks set up in there minds, especially cats. Also, other telepaths, illusionist, and other animals telepaths, could penetrate her mind because the blocks to void them off are weaker because she's hasn't developed her powers that well yet. Jenny also would not be able to transform into a wolf when she's unconscious or too tired to do so. If she feels weak while in her wolf form, she'll have troubles healing as quickly as she could when she's at her full strength. 'Personality' Jenny is a very social person, she immediately jumps right in to talk to new people. She also has a very caring nature, for example, if she she's someone alone at a party, or practically anywhere, Jenny will come up to them and start talking, making sure their okay. She's also very confident, trustworthy, and respectful, when it comes to dealing with friendship in any way. And of course, you can't forget how smart Jenny is, when it comes to school she's average, but when you come up with a plan she'll figure out a way to make it better. At other times, Jenny can get a bit bossy, especially when plans don't go her way, but when they do she's daring enough to pull her pranks off. There is also a problem with Jenny being a little bit too obnoxious, but her friends get used to everything in the end. 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Lily Taylor' Lily is Jenny's twin sister, although their not identical, there still twins. They had lost each other for years, but when they meet up at the school they were closer than ever. They also found out they both could communicate with each other through their animal telepathy. Talk about reading each others thoughts. 'Friends' [[Auron Nightshade (Original Character)|'Auron Nightshade']] Auron was one of Jenny's first friends at the Institute, and they immediately became partners in crime. Pulling pranks whenever they could, especially on Scott. Now that Auron has turned 18, and gone wondering of in his time travel land, Jenny has been left alone. 'Jordan McQueen' Jordan was Jenny's first friend at the school, and since Jenny didn't know how to do many things in normal life, like laundry. Jordan was there to show her how to do it, it didn't help that she periodically poked to check to see how Jenny was doing in school. 'Hannah Kate Mays' Also known as HK, in Jenny's nickname book. Hannah is one of Jenny's new best friends, since Auron had left. And already, these two are planning their next prank on Mr. Summers whenever the time is right. At the moment, Hannah was sent away, by the Professor, to get some help with her power from a friend that he knows. 'Alicia McCollough' Also known as Cia, in Jenny's nickname book. Is a new friend, that Hannah has just introduced her too, and hopefully a new partner in crime. [[Melody Aestas (Original Character)|'Melody Aestas']] Also known as Mel/Moon, in Jenny's nickname book. Jenny just meet her at the beginning of this past year. 'Elle McNabb' Jenny and Elle first meet while they snuck off to a concert, and played a few pranks on Mr. Summers, which ended in the girls destroying his car. The two of them tend to hang out with each other, when their other friends. 'Evelyn Taylor' The two girls meet at the beginning of her last year, and the two later meet up when they snuck off to a concert. The two girls hang out on occasion. 'Rowan Aubergines ' Rowan was another one of the girls she meet, and hung out with at that concert. The two got along great with their torments to Mr. Summers. Jenny hasn't seen her since then, but she hopes to run into her soon. [[Taylor Hall (original character)|'Taylor Jamison']] Both of the girls just meet, and Jenny has agreed to be the babysitter to her twins when she needs it. Hopefully, the two girls will become close friends like Jenny hopes. [[Aiko Chigusa-Mitchell (original character)|'Aiko Chigusa-Mitchell']] Aiko was the other roommate that Jenny had. The two of them had a few sleepovers, to introduce Jenny to new people, but the two of them haven't seen each other since Aiko had gotten married and had her baby, Hope. The two of them have briefly seen each other at various points around the Institute. 'Nathaniel Beauregard' Nathan is Jenny's current boyfriend. 'Aprill Fisk' Aprill has become a close friends of Jenny's, and had agreed to help her train with her powers everyone once in a while. 'Caesar Drake' She rand into him in an untimetly fashion, during one of her favorite past times pranking people in the woods. They started talking, and Jenny respects him more than any of the others, and agreed not to pull anymore pranks on him. WebRep currentVote noRatingnoWeight 'Trivia' * Jenny has brief flashes of the memories that she lost before she was six. * Jenny gets called 'Amelia' by her twin sister Lily, when she can catch her off guard. * She has never really gotten into trouble at school before, until she meet up with Auron. * As she's gotten older, she's turned into a big rebel and prankster. * Her favorite teacher to prank is Mr. Summers. 'Quotes' "Well, at least if something happens to my bedsheets I'll know who to ask." (XI3, Aiko, Jennifer, and Madison's room, Oct 6, 2008) "I do have to agree with you there, Ivy, I swore up and down that everyone here were a bunch of selfish idiots who kept to themselves, until someone actually decided to come and help someone" (XI4, Reading Area, August 30, 2009) "You know you should really file those divorce papers soon, Scottie. You know Jean is gonna find out about us eventually...." (XI4, Past, 'This Town, This Night, This Crowd', July 25, 2010) "You know, I wish I had a tattoo. I'd so get one with my codename, and a silver wolf on it. You know, you could get one too, Mr. Summers. I'm sure your wife would love to see her name written across your chest." (XI4, Past, 'This Town, This Night, This Crowd', July 24, 2010)